Samchel: Unanswered Prayers
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. Sam and Rachel attend reunion at McKinley. Established relationship. One shot


A/N: I am taking a short intermission to write a new Samchel one shot. Can't wait to watch Glee tonight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs.

Sam Evans and Rachel Berry were on their way to their high school reunion at McKinley High. Since high school the pair moved to New York and briefly pursued their dreams. They began to dating she Sam moved in to the loft with herself, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana. Rachel was busy with NYADA and Funny Girl, while Sam pursued a modeling career. It was a surprise to everyone when they became a couple shortly after Finn had passed away, and Sam was between relationships although he had carried a torch for Mercedes. And before that was Brittany, Penny, Santana and more importantly Quinn. Rachel was shocked when he asked her out considering he never paid attention to her in high school.

They have been dating a few years now and recently moved back to Lima, Ohio and both working at McKinley. She was running New Directions while Sam was an Assistant football coach. Sam had fallen I love with Rachel, but there are times when he wonders what would've happened had things had turned out differently with any of his past girlfriends especially Quinn ad Mercedes. Falling in love with Rachel. She was beautiful, confident, ..she was hard to handle at times. He honestly used to pray to God nightly for HIM to make Quinn or Mercedes to love him. He almost married Brittany. He kissed Tina. Rachel, well, she was a surprise.

At the reunion, he spotted Rachel talking with Noah Puckerman. They briefly dated but always remained good friends. He tried to talk to Quinn but soon realized that they didn't have as much in common as he once thought. He also remembered how his past loves had treated Rachel in high school. Maybe things happen for a reason.

Quinn: So Sam how is life going?

Sam: Um, great. I'm dating Rachel now.

Quinn: Wow Man hands?

Sam: Really Quinn? You still insult her? You really haven't changed have you?

Quinn: She always wanted my leftovers.

Sam: Is that what I was to you? Its sad I used to think you were the one I wanted, but I really was blind. Rachel is amazing.

Quinn: You also wanted every other girl . What about Mercedes?

Sam: I loved both of you, but if we were meant to be it would've happened already. I think now everything happens for a reason. *Sam felt in his pocket to make sure it was still in there.*

Sam: If you excuse me, I have something I need to do.

Sam walked up to the stage, and Rachel was standing with the New Directions talking. She looks amazing I her short black dress, heels, and hair cascading down her back. She was so flawless. It was now or never.

Sam: Um, excuse me, I would like to sing something special for an amazing woman and ask her an important question also. Rachel can you step forward?

Rachel: Samuel, what are you doing?

Sam winked and smiled. "You will see..."

"Unanswered Prayers" (A/N: Garth Brooks)

(Sam)  
>Just the other night at a hometown football game<br>My wife and I ran into my old high school flame  
>And as I introduced them the past came back to me<br>And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be

*Sam glanced in Quinn and Mercedes direction *

She was the one that I'd wanted for all times  
>And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine<br>And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then  
>I'd never ask for anything again<p>

Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
>Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs<br>That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care  
>Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers<p>

*while Sam sang to Quinn and Mercedes, Rachel glanced over with tears and looked down at her feet*

She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams  
>And I could tell that time had changed me<br>In her eyes too it seemed  
>We tried to talk about the old days<br>There wasn't much we could recall  
>I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all<p>

*Sam walked over to Rachel, looking into her eyes, and sang with more emotion and hoped that she understood how he felt for her *

And as she walked away and I looked at my wife  
>And then and there I thanked the good Lord<br>For the gifts in my life

Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
>Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs<br>That just because he may not answer doesn't mean he don't care  
>Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered<p>

Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered...  
>Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers<p>

Sam: Rachel Berry, lift that chin up. You're my unanswered prayer. I love you more than I have EVER loved before. You are my love, my life, my everything. We are who we are supposed to be and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Will you make me the happiest man and be my Star forever? Will you marry me?

*Sam knelt down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring*

Rachel: Sam-

Sam: Please don't break my heart.

Rachel: Sam-

Sam: I knew it this was stupid just ignore what I said.

Rachel: Samuel Evans Shut Up! Yes, Sam, I would honored to be your Star forever as long as you're MY Trouty mouth. I love I will marry you!

Sam: I love you baby! *he got up and swung her around, kissing her hard*

Rachel: Um, are you forgetting my ring? *she teased*

Sam put ring on her finger and looked up at the ceiling "Thank you God for my unanswered prayer."

Rachel: Thank you. Now lets get out of here. I have a surprise waiting for you.

Sam: Lead the way dear.

Rachel: You learn fast, Mr. Evans...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot Samchel! Read and Review.


End file.
